1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to pleasuring devices, and in particular, a method and apparatus that enables remote operation of a pleasuring device through a communications network.
2. Introduction
Sales of adult sex toys (or “pleasuring devices”) continue to increase each year. While some individuals may seek to enjoy these toys in private, others may wish to participate with his or her partner, for example. However, the individual's partner may be in a different geographic location, overseas, etc. which currently makes such participation limited to audio and visual contact.